Del inconveniente de entrenar a tu novio
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: Yaku se pasa el día intentando que Lev aprenda a recibir el balón, mientras el menor quiere hacer otro tipo de cosas muy distintas durante ese tiempo que pasan juntos. Un descuido del rubio y un capitan entrometido les lleva a una situación en la que Yaku nunca pensó verse.


Aquella tarde, como tantas otras, Lev y Yaku tenían entrenamiento extraordinario que, básicamente, consistía en ir al gimnasio de Nekoma dos horas antes de lo que tenía que hacerlo el resto del equipo para practicar, o más bien para intentar que Lev consiguiera recibir la pelota como era debido. A Yaku le resultaba agotador, Lev era incorregible, disperso y, en muchas ocasiones, un cabeza hueca, por no hablar de lo mucho que le gustaba meterse con él. Realmente le frustraba, pero tenía que admitir que había avanzado bastante; sus recepciones seguían sin estar a la altura de sus remates, pero al menos ahora era capaz de orientar medianamente el balón, o recibir saques medianamente complicados. No era suficiente como para parar un remate de Bokuto pero al menos le salvaba de resultar inútil cuando estaba en la mitad trasera del campo.

Yaku se agachó para recoger el balón del suelo cuando escuchó suspirar al más alto. Alzó la mirada para encontrarle mirando con desgana el campo.

—Yaku-san, estoy cansado de recibir, por qué no te enseño yo a rematar ahora. — El moreno frunció el ceño como si fuera evidente la razón por la que eso era mala idea.

—Eso sería absurdo. Vamos a seguir con esto, aún te queda mucho por aprender. —Lanzó el balón hacia arriba, alzándolo por encima de su cabeza para hacerlo volver a caer en sus manos, preparándose para lanzarle de nuevo el balón al menor. Sin embargo éste parecía no reaccionar y simplemente le miraba pensativo.

— ¿Es porque eres demasiado bajo como para saltar por encima de la red? —Yaku dejó caer el balón, cabreado, para apretar sus manos en puños, con la suficiente fuerza como para que sus nudillos palideciesen.

—No, idiota, es porque soy líbero, no puedo hacer movimientos de ataque. — Gritó a la par que su pie se alzaba para propinarle una patada. Lev estaba siempre metiéndose con él, pero Yaku nunca sería capaz de acostumbrarse, odiaba que se metieran con su altura. Vale, no medía el metro ochenta como era normal en los jugadores de volley pero eso no le hacía estar menos capacitado para jugar. Lev trato de detener el golpe sujetando la pierna de Yaku con una de sus manos, con la mala suerte - o quizás no tan mala- de que ambos terminaron perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo al suelo, Yaku de espaldas con Lev encima. Este último no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, recibiendo un puñetazo en el hombro como respuesta. — Vamos, levanta, tenemos que seguir.

Lev hizo caso omiso de aquellas palabras, incluso negó levemente antes de besar al mayor en la boca. Hacía tiempo que salían, pero las muestras de cariño como aquella no eran algo común, menos en un lugar público. Yaku se había encargado de asegurarse de que así fuera, no quería ni imaginarse los comentarios y preguntas del resto del equipo, sobre todo de su capitán, si se enteraban del tipo de relación que tenían. Pero ahora no había nadie, así que estaba bien, o eso pensaba Lev. Al separarse del beso el mayor pudo ver de reojo la hora en el reloj de pared… no, aquello definitivamente no estaba bien. Empujó sin fuerza a Lev para que se apartara de su cuello, sin ningún éxito.

—Lev, para, el resto tiene que estar a punto de venir. —El de pelo gris separó la cabeza unos segundos de su cuello para dedicarle una amplia sonrisa que no indicaba nada bueno.

—Sólo un poco más Yaku-san, aún hay tiempo. — Lo murmuró casi contra sus labios, besándole de nuevo mientras una de sus manos acariciaba sus muslos por encima del pantalón corto y la otra se colaba bajo su camiseta para levantarla entre caricias. Joder, era demasiado excitante como para querer pararle. Sus manos se agarraron como buenamente pudieron a la camiseta del menor. Tuvo que morderse con fuerza los labios para no gemir cuando sintió los dientes del más alto fruncirse entorno a la parte baja de su cuello, marcándole una zona que por suerte el cuello de la camiseta del club alcanzaba a tapar. Le encaba tener así a Lev, eso no podía negarlo, pero si seguían así iban a terminar excitándose y no tenían tiempo para terminar, no ahora.

—Nhg… Lev, p-para, no podemos… no nos pueden ver así. — En momentos como aquel maldijo la habilidad del menor para hacerle gemir sin parar, así era imposible sonar amenazante, o siquiera convincente.

—Oya, oya, oya… ¿Quien no puede veros así? — En aquel momento Yaku deseó que la tierra fuera capaz de tragarle, apartó al menor de un empujón más fuerte e intento incorporarse para quedar sentado sobre la cancha, intentando recolocarse la ropa como si así pudiera ocultar lo que estaban haciendo hacía unos momentos, cosa que era imposible. Estaba rojo como un tomate, con la ropa toda arrugada y los labios hincados de los besos y mordiscos, incluso aunque no les hubieran visto sería evidente lo que estaban haciendo. Podía escuchar los comentarios del resto del equipo mientras se acercaban pero, sinceramente, lo que más le preocupaba era la sonrisa radiante y burlona que adornaba los labios de Kuroo.

—Etto…—La voz de Yaku prácticamente temblaba, aquello le daba tantísima vergüenza. Tragó saliva en seco cuando Kuroo se acerco a ellos y empujó suavemente a Lev, que ya estaba de pie, con gesto cómplice. Tramaba algo, estaba demasiado seguro de ello.

—Así que estáis saliendo. — Kuroo rió, Yaku asintió rojo como un tomate y rezó porque Lev no metiera la pata. —Y dime, Lev, ¿os habéis acostado ya?

—Sí, lo hemos hecho much…— Antes de que el menor fuera capaz de terminar la frase el pie de Yaku había impactado contra su estomago con fuerza, callándole de inmediato. No necesitó más que ver la mirada amenazante del menor para saber que tenía que mantener la boca cerrada.

Después de aquello las cosas fueron relativamente tranquillas, algunos miembros del equipo les chinchaban de vez en cuando y sacaban a relucir su relación cada vez que ambos chicos estaban mínimamente cerca o se marchaban juntos a casa. Como resultado Yaku no había dejado a Lev acercarse a él, ni dentro ni fuera del gimnasio. Habían pasado cerca de semana y media así y era, sinceramente, frustrante. Si bien era verdad que Lev muchas veces le agobiaba ahora echaba de menos que le tocara o que le abrazara sin motivo, o simplemente que se quedara cerca. Sus momentos a solas se habían visto reducidos a los entrenamientos fuera del horario y era algo que ninguno de los dos aguantaba más.

Aquel día todos habían salido corriendo al terminar la práctica, sin dejarles más remedio a ellos dos que recoger. Fueron 10 minutos raros, apenas hablaron y cada uno recogió una parte del gimnasio por su cuenta. No tardaron mucho, pero para cuando fueron a irse al vestuario todos los demás habían salido ya. Yaku pudo ver de refilón la sonrisa burlona de Kuroo cuando ambos pasaron por su lado, algo le decía que todo aquello no era más que otra forma de molestarles. Nervioso por lo que el mayor pudiera pretender se intento cambiar a prisa, sin embargo a penas se había quitado la camiseta cuando sintió los dedos de Lev recorrer su espalda. No pudo evitar jadear, le encantaba que el menor le tocara como si fuera a romperse, pero enseguida se apartó. Por mucho que quisiera aquello no podían, no ahora. Volteó hacia el menor quien no perdió la oportunidad de agacharse para besarle. Yaku tuvo que tirar de todo su autocontrol para no dejarse llevar por aquellos labios y apartarle.

—No podemos, los demás están fuera, nos podrían oír.

—Me da igual. — Lev enseguida volvió a acercarse a él, le echaba demasiado de menos como para pararse en una situación así.

—Pero a mí no. —Nada más articular aquella frase sintió las manos de Lev alzarle en el aire, atrapándole entre las taquillas y su propio cuerpo. El menor empezó a darle besos en el cuello y Yaku necesito agarrarse a la espalda del contrario al sentir como todo su cuerpo temblaba por aquel simple gesto.

—Por favor, Yaku-san, te echo de menos. — Joder, aquel muchacho era tan sincero que le podía, era incapaz de mantenerse estoico ante sus palabras. Tiró de su pelo sin cuidado, pues aunque el también quería aquello también estaba enfadado por verse envuelto en una situación como aquella en los vestuarios del gimnasio. En cuanto ambas miradas coincidieron Yaku le besó, cediendo a los deseos del más alto.

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Yaku-san.

—Lo que sea, pero cállate. —Le podía, aquella sinceridad sin duda le podía. Se mordió el labio inferior, previniendo cualquier sonido que pudiera intentar salir de su boca. Los besos de Lev volvieron enseguida a su cuello mientras que sus manos se peleaban con sus pantalones y su ropa interior, terminando por quitar ambos de una sola vez. Esa misma mano buscó masturbarle, empapando en el proceso sus dedos con el líquido preseminal que brotaba del miembro del mayor, llevándolos hacia su entrada en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente húmedos como para introducirlos y poder dilatarle. Normalmente iban mucho más despacio, pero en aquella ocasión era muy distinto, ambos se tenían demasiadas ganas como para entretenerse con preliminares y similares.

—Me encanta tu cuerpo, Yaku-san, es tan pequeño que me da miedo romperlo. — Un bufido se mezcló con un jadeo cuando sintió los dedos de Lev abandonar su interior. El menor era incapaz de dejar de meterse con su estatura, ni siquiera en situaciones como aquella en las que Yaku estaba tan ido que le costaba protestar por ello. No estaba en una postura en la que pudiera golpearle, y tampoco iba a parar aquello para hacerlo, en vez de eso hundió sus uñas en la parte visible de sus hombros, haciendo que Lev soltara un jadeo que no estaba claro si era de dolor o de placer, no hasta que alzó la cabeza y el moreno pudo ver aquel brillo en sus ojos que declaraba que no era capaz de aguantar más aquella situación. — Voy a entrar, Yaku-san.

—Hazlo de una vez y cállate. — Lo que podía parecer enfado no era más que impaciencia, y es que se sentía morir cada vez que el más alto pronunciaba su nombre con aquella voz ronca y deseosa. Éste, por supuesto, lo sabía y lo decía constantemente para llevarle al límite.

Lev entró de una sola estocada, más rápida de lo normal pero soportable. Dolía, claro que dolía, pero echaba tanto de menos aquella sensación que le daba igual el dolor, no era peor que el de sus primeras veces y estaba tan excitado que su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la intrusión con una velocidad increíble. Con la poca movilidad que tenía en aquella postura movió un poco las caderas para no tener que decirle a Lev que se moviera, porque sabía que en el momento que abriera la boca empezaría a gemir sin pausa. El más alto tomó sus caderas con fuerza y en el mismo momento en que dio la primera estocada todos sus intentos por controlar su voz fueron en vano. Gimió y jadeo con cada caderazo, era demasiado placentero como para acordarse de quién podía estar escuchando al otro lado de la puerta. Lev no tardó en encontrar su próstata, haciéndole gritar y pegándose por completo al cuerpo ajeno. Ambos iban a durar poco, era evidente por la forma en que sus cuerpos temblaban y sus bocas eran incapaces de ahogar los sonidos, por no decir que ni lo intentaban. Tras el orgasmo ambos se quedaron abrazados, como si así pudieran recuperar el tiempo perdido durante aquella semana y media. Pasado el rato Lev le tomó con cuidado, saliendo de él despacio y sin soltarle. Abrazados de aquel modo le llevó a las duchas para limpiarle, donde sólo le soltó el tiempo justo para desvestirse.

Media hora después estaban saliendo del vestuario para irse juntos a casa, Yaku suspiró aliviado al ver que el gimnasio no quedaba nadie, aunque el alivio no le duró más que unos segundos, pues enseguida sintió su móvil vibrar en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de Kuroo que decía: "quién iba a pensar que erais tan apasionados." No sabía a quién de los dos tenía más ganas de golpear, si a su novio por ponerle en aquella situación o a su capitán por ponerle en evidencia así. De lo único que estaba seguro era de que estaba rojo como un tomate.


End file.
